the_m0_and_thow_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
The timeline of the AABDT
1944: A rich billionaire starts time-stream research 1945: A device is made with alien technology that makes portals to the past 1946: The AABDT is formed to cover up the device after a time-stream rupture happens 1947: The AABDT's main base is a half-underground, half outside bunker inside of ayre's rock, australia, the only visible part of it is a very tiny magnifying glass hidden behind rocks. 1959: A rupture opens in a north californian hangar causing a battle between unknown creatures and the AABDT 1960: The AABDT Resolves a conflict by blowing up twelve devices sustaining a massive portal in remote scotland 1966: While the US army is busy with vietnam, a battle outbreaks in northern alaska ending in twelve houses blown up and six AABDT members dead 1967: The AABDT becomes the most elite secret service in the world, even sucessfully stopping a FBI investigation of the battle-fields of northern alaska 1968: A battle breaks out in outback australia, causing one witness to be injected with temporary amnesia toxin, the battle is stopped before reaching a settlement 1969: The AABDT blows up a massive factory mass producing devices to sustain a super-portal in northern ireland. 1972: The AABDT Becomes stronger, specialising in heavy weaponry and lethal tactics. 1973: The AABDT stops a soviet invasion of a north-siberian test facility by blowing up twelve train tracks and five squads of men 1974: The facility becomes a site of a super-large rupture, causing the soviets to move in and find out what is happening 1975: The soviets and AABDT join operate and retake the area before the AABDT backstabs and kills everyone before they can tell anyone else 1988: The AABDT learns the source of the devices, tracing back to the billionaire. Later that year, the billionaire's tower is blown up along with him being assassinated 1991: The AABDT expands their HQ massively 1992: A test room is blown up before a rupture can take place 1993: The time-stream rupture ends 1994: The AABDT goes quiet 2120: A ghoul discovers the northern californian HQ, he is immediately killed to keep the safety of the base in top 2121: The AABDT creates a outpost on an island in the pacific not effected by the nuclear war 2271: Vault 916 makes contact with the AABDT 2277: Vault 916 is given specific co-ordinates to the AABDT base in northern california 2279: The residents of vault 916 reach the base, and are let in by the AABDT, not before a thorough wash 2280: Mister House creates contact with the AABDT Feburary: Mister house almost tells the mojave about the AABDT July: The AABDT Creates a deal with mister house: He keeps his mouth shut or the lucky 38 is destroyed 2281: The AABDT Goes quiet. Again 2301: Buffalo is constantly watched by the AABDT 2302: The president of the NCR finds out about the AABDT 2342: After 40 years, the new president decides to tell everyone about the AABDT. He is killed